role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gekkoku 2
Gekkoku 2 (月光機 弐号 Gekkoki No. 2) is a giant robot and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. History Debut: Hilarious Chaos in Osaka! Gekkoku 2 along with it's predecessor Gekkoku 1 was sent into battle at Osaka to deal with the pollution monster threat known as Daghara. After Gekkoku 1 dealt with Daghra first, Gekkoku 2 then opened fire against Daghara with it's Somnium Beam Guns. However, Dagahra swiftly dodged the beams and then fired his Irabushan Beam against Gekkoku 2, blasting him hard. Gekkoku 2 then fired it's machine guns and somnium beam guns at Dagahra, which began to hit and annoy Dagahra. Dagahra then swung his tail against Gekkoku 2 and then threw him against some buildings. Gekkoku 2 and Gekkoku 1 were both defeated when Dagahra flew at them both, causing them to crash into some buildings, taken them down for the battle. Luckily though, the Ultra Force then arrived to take care of Dagahra. Shin Gojira As Shin Gojira reappeared in Tokyo and was rampaging through the streets, the Gekkoku Units were then deployed to take care of Shin Gojira. Gekkoku 5 flew in, leading the charge, with Gekkoku 2 and Gekkoku 3 following close behind. As Gekkoku 5 and Shin Gojira combatted each other some more; Shin Gojira blasted his Atomic Ray at the three Gekkokus, sending them all staggering back. Gekkoku 2 and Gekkoku 3 then ran up and charged towards Shin Gojiran, doing battle with him. Gekkoku 2 rushed in, blasting his Somnium Beams from his arm guns at Shin Gojira's chest. Shin Gojira was hit bad, but then retaliated by fighting back hard, thrashing both Gekkoku 2 and Gekkoku 3. Gekkoku 2 shot some machine guns from his head at Shin Gojira like a fighter plane, to which Shin Gojira responded with by tanking the machine gun fire, bashing his body against Gekkoku 3. Gekkoku 2 then rammed against Shin Gojira, only for Shin Gojira to then blast his atomic breath at Gekkoku 2, sending him flying backwards and crashing into many buildings, taking down Gekkoku 2. From Hell It Comes! Orochi's Grand Arrival Gekkoku 2 along with the other Gekkoku units we're sent into battle at Tokyo to takedown the reawakened demon god, Orochi. Gekkoku 2 did his best to assist Ultraman Mebius, blasting his Somnium Beam Guns at Orochi but he was then swiftly taken down, defeating him along with the other Gekkoku units. Brutal Rampage in China Gekkoku 2 along with the other Gekkoku units and Giant Slalom later appeared in Beijing, China to takedown GMKGoji but once again they were all thrashed and failed. Melbourne Sludge Gekkoku 2 then reappeared in Melbourne along with Gekkoku 1 and 3 to stop CenturyHedo. Gekkoku 2 fired it's beams at CenturyHedo, but ended up failing and was taken down soon by CenturyHedo. Vernonn Does Nothing Gekkoku 2 along with the other four Gekkoku Units were sent out to Detroit to stop Vernonn and his forces from taking over the city---and they succeeded with a curbstomp! Gekkoku 2 and the other Gekkokus then went off. Vernonn Black Gekkoku 2 appeared in the RP along with the other four Gekkokus to destroy Stan before he could even make one attack on San Diego. The Gekkokus were successful and managed to slay the demon in time. The Visitor's Visit Gekkoku 2 reappeared in Sydney to fight off against The Visitor. There he opened fire at the alien monster with his Chest 105mm Cannons, only then to get thrashed and bit down on by The Visitor. Gekkoku 2 then used his High Voltage Surge against Xeno's mouth; hurting Xeno quite a bit. Xenon then blasted his Psy-Wave against Gekkoku 2, taking him down for the count. Giganosaur Appears: Kaiju Bloodbath Gekkoku 2 was deployed along with the Gekkoki to fight against Garbage Monster, Sabikong, Red King III and Harinezura in Kita, Japan. There it mainly assisted Gekkoku 1 in fighting off Garbage Monster, firing missiles at him (Garbage Monster) and pinning him down to the ground. Gekkoku 2 then fought off Sabikong, ramming at it and then using it's High Voltage Surge against him. Soon Red King III picked up Gekkoku 2 and threw him at Gekkoku 1, causing the two to collide. Ape appeared out of nowhere and then attacked, only for Gekkoku 1-4 to open fire their attacks at him, taking him down. Sometime after Omega PRGoji arrived, Gekkoku 1 and Gekkoku 2 both then turn and fired their Somnium Missiles at Sabikong repeatedly, weakening the rust beast. However then the two robots were faced with Giganosaur, who rushed in and ambushed the two. After it saw Giganosaur appear and tear apart Gekkoku 1, Gekkoku 2 opened fired it's Somnium Beam Guns and everything else it had against the monster, but Giganosaur then decapitated Gekkoku 2 and then tore through it's chest to get at it's core, crushing it. Giganosaur then threw Gekkoku 2's battered state against Gekkoku 1 as well, causing the two robots to combust, setting them into flames. Abilities & Arsenal * Twin 30mm Machine Guns: '''Gekkoku 2 is armed with two giant machine guns on it's head. * '''Somnium Beam Guns: '''Gekkoku 2 can shoot out two maser beam-esque beams from it's arms. * '''Chest 105mm Cannon: '''Gekkoku 2 stores a cannon in it's chest that it can use to deliver powerful blasts during battle. * '''High Voltage Surge: '''Gekkoku 2 can create a powerful jolt of electricity from all of it's body. This can be used to ward off any intruding threats that try to tackle it. Weaknesses * '''Slow Movement: Gekkoku 2 cannot move very fast as it functions more like a tank. Trivia * Gekkoku 2 was the second mecha deployed in Tekkoki Mikazuki. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Global Defense Force Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:TV Show Character Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased Category:Electrokinetics